Advice to the Lovelorn CIA Operative style
by SophieSaulie
Summary: Adele asks Billy for advice


**Advice to the Lovelorn CIA Operative style**

Everyone had headed home except for Billy. It was true that he had to finish some paperwork and answer some email, but if the truth were to be told, if not openly admittted, Billy dreaded going home to his empty apartment. Despite his ability to charm and his playboy image, he was a monogamous fellow and his career choice didn't exactly foster long-term relationships. Trust was a commodity that was hard to come by under the best of conditions as well as under normal relationship conditions. As a CIA operative, women who could overcome his career choice were downright an endangered species. He hadn't found anyone who could overlook that he used his charm readily to seduce secrets from people, men and women alike.

He lived vicariously through young Operative Rick Martinez and his budding romance with the fetching Adele Ferrer. Casey had confided that when she had appeared in her gown at the ball to lure Rostem, both he and Rick had been captivated. Not hard to imagine quite frankly and it amused Billy that Rick had almost lost complete composure at the sight of her. He enjoyed watching the flirtations and sharing his advice to Rick about not spending his currency with her by taking advantage of their relationship to advance his career. Billy was a romantic at heart and hoped for their success as he watched from the sidelines. Gallo was right. They all gave up their rights to any kind of normal life. A happily ever after in the fairy tale sense of the expression wasn't in the cards for most of them yet he vowed to help Rick woo and win Adele, beyond the sexual benefits they were both already enjoying.

After finishing everything, he slung his coat over his shoulder and walked the long hallway out of the building. As he did, he spotted a lone light on in the Deputy Director's office, intrigued, he ventured towards it and knocked on her door. It startled her.

"I'm sorry I startled you, I saw the light..."

"Yes, yes, Operative Collins, I was just finishing some paperwork. Director Higgins will be returning in a few days and I wanted to make sure things were in order."

"I see. More's the pity, you wear the position well," Billy said with a smile.

Adele blushed. Billy never tired of the shy embarrassment he could bring about even in the most hardened of women. It was the delight of the fairer sex.

"What are you doing here so late?" She asked.

"Much the same."

Adele nodded. Her expression shifted as if she had an unexpressed question on her mind. Billy noticed and decided to offer an ear if she needed it.

"Something on your mind?"

Adele squirmed a little.

"May I ask you something?"

"But of course, by all means, I'm an open book."

She smiled. She had to admit that of all of the ODS members, Rick Martinez accepted, Billy seemed the most approachable, charming, disarming, but also trustworthy. Though she knew that there were aspects of Billy's life and career that were not open to scrutiny, she somehow felt that if needed, he would bare himself to assist a fellow operative and more so to a friend.

"What is your…." Adele paused to find the right word, "…assessment of Operative Martinez?"

Billy smiled. _"Ah, she is intrigued by our Rick," _he thought to himself.

"As an operative, he has been vital to our missions. He's done well under pressure-"

Adele's expression crinkled and Billy understood. _"Ah, she's interested in the kind of man he is," _he thought to himself again.

"He is loyal, dedicated, patriotic..."

Her expression fell and that intrigued Billy.

"Is there a problem, Deputy Director?"

"No, no..."

But Billy didn't believe her.

"Clearly you're bothered by something."

Adele bowed her head.

"He told me he was here because he wanted to serve his country..."

"An admirable quality, no doubt."

"I didn't believe him. I questioned his motivations, but he was serious," Adele said. "I'm afraid my motivations are less...admirable. I'm afraid I'm too jaded for him."

Billy was both sympathetic and delighted. He understood. He had considered himself jaded as well, sullied by the lies and scams he had to employ to achieve the success of a mission. He wondered if he was still a patriot or just another spy. There was a difference in his mind.

"I think I understand, but I can assure you that you aren't giving yourself enough credit. You're intelligent, of course, but you are also ravishing. From what I've heard, at the ball, our Rick was quite gobsmacked," Billy smiled.

But Adele was not taken by the flattery and that also fascinated Billy. She was confident about her assets. She didn't need flattery.

"Ah, I see, it's not your womanly charms you question, it's your ambition or maybe it's Rick's ambitions you're worried about, that he is only using you for your position in power."

Adele's silence was his answer. Billy walked over and sat in the chair opposite her desk.

"In the short time I have known our young Rick, I have come to the conclusion that he wants to do this work truly from the desire to serve his country, to do right by its edicts. It is laudable and quite frankly, refreshing," Billy said almost wistful. "I also know that Rick is a principled young man, hard to come by in this cynical world, let alone in the CIA. He would never use you to profit his own career. The ODS might, but he wouldn't."

Billy flashed Adele a smile and she smiled back. It faded a bit though.

"What if **I'm** that kind of person? Someone who would use a man like Rick to profit her career?"

Billy felt empathy for the young, beautiful and astute woman sitting before him.

"The fact that you are asking that question of yourself tells me you're not," Billy said sweetly. "If you're asking me as an agent of the CIA for my observations, here is what I think. I think that you are a beautiful woman, beyond that though, you are clearly intelligent, highly ambitious, and an excellent field agent, I must say. You are also kind, generous, and thoughtful of other's feelings and conditions, qualities that not only make you an exemplary human being, but which will serve you well should you seek a diplomatic career."

Adele gave him a surprised look. He just smiled and winked at her.

"Now, if I may, here's my unsolicited advice. If you have feelings for our Rick, don't ignore them. Life is too short in general. Here in the agency it's moment to moment. I told Rick that if he saw a chance for a happily ever after with you to pursue it, to chase it with a fervency as if on a mission and one's life was at stake because it's just as vital."

Adele watched Billy's expression as he said those words and curiosity lined her face.

"Sounds like you have some experience in this area, Operative Collins."

Billy averted his eyes and demurred for a moment. He busied his hands like a shy boy confronted with a difficult social situation. Adele sat amazed that he could ever be perceived that way yet it was also pleasantly revelatory that a man of his experience, using his skills for seduction and his innate charisma to convince assets and enemies alike, could be so self-effacing.

"I may know a thing or two about lost opportunities when it comes to matters of the heart, Deputy Director. Enough to qualify me as having the expertise to advise you on such subjects."

She smiled again.

"I believe that it does."

Billy looked back up and stood up from his chair.

"Do you need me for anything else?" Billy said, his façade returning.

"No, thank you, Operative Collins."

He nodded.

"Oh, and I will take what you've told me under serious consideration."

He smiled and walked out of her office.

She watched him leave and a part of her wondered how a man like Billy, who had seen his share of duplicity and in some cases pure evil, could still remain so romantic and positive about people's intentions. He was deeply intuitive, that skill was evident and certainly useful in his line of work, but being that in a world where trust was a luxury, a person could become closed off, emotionally impenetrable, as she knew his colleagues, Michael and Casey had become, but Billy hadn't. She could only hope that he would share his secret with Rick, to keep him just as optimistic about the work as he did. Oddly, it gave her hope that she, too, would remain open to the possibilities of life outside of the agency.

**FIN. A little romantic Billy fluff. I'm terminally romantic and love that Billy is too in his own way. Hope you enjoyed the read. Thanks for reading as always.**


End file.
